


Rassyando Story

by kotsu014



Category: BL - Fandom, Bromance - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Teenagers - Fandom
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotsu014/pseuds/kotsu014
Summary: Rassya dan Aliando adalah 2 artis muda yang bersahabt sejak tergabung dalam project The Freaks. Mereka berdua bersama berencana menonton film berdua, apa yang akan terjadi ? akankah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?langsung baca saja Author tak pandai buat summarry





	Rassyando Story

**Author's Note:**

> hai hai ketemu lagi dengan michi chan udah lama sepertinya gue mengubur diri dari dunia perfanfic kan. terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu fanfic-fanfic gue, gue sangat menghargainya (nangis haru hiks hiks) Ini sebenarnya fanfic yang sudah lama.... dibuat dan sempat menghilang juga tapi akhirnya ketemu lagi dan ini lah silakkan menikmati nya....
> 
> i hope you like it douzo

 

**Rassya POV**

Gue dan Ali hari ini berencana untuk menonton film bersama. Dan sekarang gue sudah di depan rumahnya, Gue ketuk pintu di depan gue

Tok tok tok

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sahutan dari dalam dan terbukalah pintu, memperlihatkan Aliando syarif hanya memakai pakaian biasa, kaus biasa berwarna abu-abu dan celana pendek atau semacam boxer berwarna biru dan hitam. Hampir sama dengan stelan yang gue pakai hari ini, tapi kaus abu-abu yang gue pakai panjang dan gue pasangkan dengan celana jins berwarna hitam.

"hei Sya gue pikir lo gak jadi kesinii, masuklah"

Gue masuk dan Ali bertanya pada gue pengen minum apa,

“yang ada saja”

setelah  mendengar jawaban gue dia pergi kebelakang ke dapur lebih tepatnya, sementara itu gue duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia.

Ali meletakkan camilan dan beberapa minuman dan pergi ke depan TV memainkan film yang akan kami tonton.

"rumah hari ini sepi banget kemana semua nya?"

"oh itu, mama pergi nemuin klien, kalau Kaia pergi sama teman-temannya sejak tadi malam katanya sih mau climbing manjat gunung gitu, dan Uncu sedang entah pergi kemana mungkin mengantar omah. Jadilah gue di rumah sendirian, oh lo pengen nonton film drama, atau horror gue baru saja dapat kiriman dari teman, recomendasi ni bagus banget katanya. Yang drama bisa bikin nangis darah, dan yang horror bisa bikin jantungan. Lo mau nonton yang mana dulu?”

Tanya Ali kepada ku sambil mengangkat 2 CD, drama dan horror. Aku bersandar di sofa sambil menyilakan kaki ke atas Sofa.

"emm terserah lo, lo kan yang ngajak gue, mau drama mau horror tetap saja Lo bakal ketiduran nantinya"

Gue bilang gini karena gue tahu, gue tahu Ali akan selalu ketiduran jika nonton fillm. Gue gak tahu gimana ekspresi Ali karena dia menunggungi gue, lalu sebuah bantal terbang kearah gue, Gue dengan mudah menangkap nya

"thank you"

Gue beralih duduk di bawah sambil menggunakan bantal yang Ali lempar untuk sandaran. Lalu Ali balik duduk disamping gue, dia mencomot bantal lain untuk di dekap.

"gue gak bakal ketiduran, Gue udah cukup tidur sebelum lo datang, jadi gue pasti bisa nonton sampai selesai hehe"

Ali menoleh pada ague dan tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi kelinci nya yang menggemaskan. Aku berdehem pelan. “ehm”

"apa film yang akhirnya Lo pilih"  
Gue bertanya tanpa menatapnya. Ali menoleh pada gue dan gue pun ikut menoleh kearahnya. Lalu dia berkata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya seperti menakut-nakuti.

"horror"

Gue tak menanggapinya, gue menghadap ke depan lagi, setelah itu kami fokus dengan layar besar tv yang akan mulai memainkan Film di depan kami. Ali sudah siap dengan popcorn nya dan gue juga mengambil sekaleng coke yang ada di diatas meja meminumnya.

“nom nom nom”

“srutt.. srutt...”

Di awal film masih tak ada hal yang menyeramkan, masih tentang cerita biasa.

Saat makhluk nya muncul gue terkejut sampai gue hampir saja kesedak.

"uwahh!” “srut-“

Bukan bukan karena munculnya hantu melainkan suara teriakan orang disebelah gue.

“hosh hosh bikin kaget saja glup” Ali bersandar di sofa sambil menutupi separuh wajah nya dengan bantal

"jika Lo gak berani, Lo gak perlu maksa buat nonton"

Ali adalah seorang paranoid jika berhubungan dengan hal-hal macam ini, horror.

"hah? G Gue berani, cuma tadi setannya tiba-tiba muncul jadi kaget saja dan reflex berteria- uwahh!!"

Ali menanggapi dengan terbata-bata lalu tak sengaja dia melihat ke depan dan setannya muncul lagi, dia berteriak kembali sambil menganngkat bantal menutupi wajah nya sepenuh nya. Gue geli rasanya tapi kelakuannya malah terlihat imut.

"pfft hahaha, ya udah gue mau ke kamar mandi dulu"

Saat gue akan beranjak Ali menggenggam pergelangan tangan gue lebih dulu dengan kuat, Ali menunduk dengan pelan dia berkata

"jangan pergi"

Gue enggak sedang mengujinya, gue benar-benar butuh ke kamar mandi jika tak bisa keburu keluar disini. Gue melepaskan perlahan genggaman tangan Ali, tapi kemudian dia menarik lengan gue sampai gue terduduk lagi. Untung saja gue bisa nahan berat badan gue kalau gak bisa patah nih leher

“lo pengen bikin leher gue patah huh?” kata gue agak kesal sama Ali

“sorry, gue gak maksud”  kata Ali sambil menundukkan wajahnya seperti menyesal egan apa yang dia lakukan. ‘Kalau gini gimana gue bisa marah sama dia’

Gue jadia tak bisa meneruskan kekesalan gue padanya,

“hash.. gue pergi gak akan lama, takkan ada apa-apa, jika lo memang takut pause saja, tunggu sampai gue balik ok"

Srett

Ali masih belum menyerah juga, kini dia menggenggam erat ujung kaos yang gue pakai. Ali menggeleng dengan cepat sambil menatap gue, dan gue seakan bisa membaca matanya.

“Gue ikut Sya”

Gue tahu jika dah seperti ini, gue gak akan menang dari Ali. Gue mengangguk singkat menyetujui nya,

Ali mengekor dibelakang gue sambil terus menggenggam ujung kaos gue dan sebelum nya gue udah mempause film yang kami tonton. Agar dia tak menggedor-gedor pintu jika terdengar suara menyeramkan dari film .

Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya kami nonton bersama apalagi horror jawaban hanya satu karena Ali tak mau dikatai penakut. Yah gue maklum memang begitulah Ali, paling anti kalau dikatai cemen.

Dan pernah dulu karena lupa tak mempause film. cerita hampir sama gue dikamar mandi, setelah terdengar suara hantu, Ali berteriak  Ali langsung menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras sambil memanggil kencang suara gue. Sampai mau tak mau gue yang akan mengeluarkan air seni yang udah diujung, harus menahannya kembali dan membuka pintu untuk Ali , langsung saja Ali memeluk gue, dan berakhir gue dipaksa menginap sama Ali.

Saat di depan kamar mandi dia masih belum melepaskan ujung kaos gue.

“Li lepasin gue pengen masuk”

Ali menolaknya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.  

“lo mau ikut masuk huh?” Ali mengangguk singkat lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lebih dulu.

“hadeh....” gue mengikuti Ali masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menggaruk telinga gue.

Ali bersandar di dinding  dekat wastafel. sedangkan gue membuka closet didepan gue, menurunkan resleting, mengeluarkan junor gue dan setelah itu segera gue keluarkan air seni yang menyiksa gue sedari tadi.

Setelah selesai gue bersihkan sebentar junior gue dengan sabun batang. Gini-gini gue emang suka kebersihan apalagi untuk asset berharga gue yaitu junior gue.

selesai membesihkan junior gue dengan cepat gue memasukkan lagi adik kecil gue, menaikkan resleting lagi,

“Sorr.....” gue menekan tombol pembersih closet dan menutup kembali closet.

Lalu pindah ke wastafel yang ada di sebelah Ali. gue buka keran dan mengambil menekan sedikit sabun cair disana, dan menggosok-gosok tangan gue. Disebelah Ali terlihat celingukkan ke kiri padahal sebelah kirinya gue, ke kanan, keatas ke bawah ke segalah arah

“hash..”

Gue menyudahi membersihkan tangan gue menutup lagi keran dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di sebelah kiri gue.

‘hadeh’ batin gue sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan.

“ayo kembali”

Ali langsung meraih kaos gue lagi

"hash! setelah ini kita ganti film saja, gue khawatir lo gak akan bisa tidur nanti"

Gue berjalan duluan sambil menahan pintu.

“lo duluan gue gak mau kejadian konyol itu terulang lagi lo berteriak hanya karena baju lo kesangkut di gagang pintu dan menganggapnya sebagai hantu”

"Ra Ras Rasya menginap ya please"

Ali mengatakan sambil terbata dan menatapku dengan memohon sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Gue hampir saja terjatuh melihat ekspresi Ali yang sungguh

'Gila... Ali imut banget kalau gitu tadi' Gue jadi geregetan dalam hati

Glup

Tanpa sadar gue menelan saliva gue sendiri. Berusaha menetralkan jantung gue mengalihkan wajh gue dan menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan.

“Breath.. hosh...”

"tapi"

Gue coba menolaknya, tapi Ali terus memaksa dan dia kini meraih tangan gue dan   menggoyang-goyangkan nya

Deg deg deg

Jantung gue berdebar debar.  
'wah gak baik ini, jika kayak gini bisakah gue melewati satu malam dengannya'

"ya ayolah besok kan juga hari sabtu sekolah libur oke mau ya ya ya"

Ali menatap ku sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya

"belajar dari mana lo bertingkah seperti ini?"

Ali tak menjawab, lalu Ali memanyunkan bibir merahnya yang seperti buah kesukaan gue, apel merah. dan membuat bibir bagian bawah nya lebih penuh juga basah sekarang,

'rasanya apakah seperti buah apel yang biasa gue makan ya'

Gue jadi melamun karena melihat bibirnya dan menelan saliva ku lagi. Glup

Tak tega juga melihat nya cemberut begitu. Ya satu malam saja kan, takkan terjadi apapun ya ya.

"oke! Gue nginap malam ini"

Dia lalu langsung mengangkat wajah nya yang tadinya menunduk tadi lalu iba-tiba menerjang gue dengan pelukan.

"Terima kasih Sya, yuhuuu yes berhasil"

Ali meninggalkan gue dengan sesekali melompat senang seperti kelinci dan bersorak-sorak senang

Sementara gue jadi kayak patung, gue masih kaget, walaupun ini bukan kali pertama nya Ali meluk gue. Udah banyak kali kami pelukan, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini gue ngerasa ada hal aneh dalam diri gue, tapi selalu akan merasakannya jika bersama dengan Ali, hanya Ali

Gue gelengkan kepala gue sejenak. Lalu menyusul Ali

Ali kini telah duduk diatas sofa dengan senyum yang masih terpatri diwajahnya dan bantal yang ada pangkuannya. Gue pun ikut duduk di atas disamping Ali.  

“hn? bener enggak mau ganti film saja?”

“nanggung ah ini saja”

“terserah lo dah”

Gue mengarahkan remote ke depan dan film mulai terputar kembali. Kini gue juga ikut makan pop corn bersama Ali.

“nom nom nom”

“nom nom”

Setelah cukup lama film main belum lagi ada tanda-tanda hantu yang muncul.

“ah bosen kok gak muncul-muncul sih”

Ali menggerutu sambil melempar bantal nya ke samping, ke gue maksud nya.

“jika ada hantunya lo juga bakal teriak” gue menyisihkan bantal yang Ali lempar ke gue ke samping gue.

“itu sensasi sendiri tahu kalau nonton film horror gak teriak kan gak seru seperti ketawa terbahak-bahak saat lihat komedi ya kan?”

“wow smartass”

“gue emang udah pintar sejak dulu”

“pintar ngeles”

Ali yang akan mencubit gue mengiringkan niatnya karena scene yang terputar sekarang tokoh utama sedang memasuki bangunan tua yang gelap dan suara hujan yang deras petir menyambar-nyambar menambah ketegangan dari film tersebut. Berlanjut suasana semakin mencekam dan tokoh utama melihat sekeliling merasa seperti diawasi lampu tiba-tiba berkedap kedip. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Ali semakin dekat kian dekat ke gue.

Tiba-tiba setannya muncul

"wahh!!"

Ali berteriak dan mengubur mukanya didada bidang gue. suara teriakan Ali yang keras membuat telinga gue nging-nging.

Gue menatap Ali lalu tak lama Ali mendongak membuat kami saling tatap.

Gue melihat wajahnya, jika dilihat seksama ternyata Ali memiliki wajah cantik dan imut daripada tampan, wajahnya putih bersih, hidung mancung, mata yang indah, kelopak mata yang lentik dan cukup panjang, pipi nya sedikit chubby, dari pada Alis gue lebih menyukai bibir nya, bibir  yang terlihat  nan menggoda.

Entah keberanian apa yang merasuki raga ini. Gue memajukan wajah gue perlahan, Ali hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun dan

Cup

Gue gak menyangka kini gue sedang memagut bibir merah itu. bibir Ali, sahabat gue!!

‘kenapa gue bisa mencium bibir nya sekarang!!’ jerit batin gue bingung tanpa melepas bibir gue darinya. Membuat bibir kami masih menempel satu sama lain.

Ali juga tak mendorong atau menolak apa yang gue lakukan dia malah hanya menatap dengan mata polosnya.

Gue menggerakkan bibir gue lagi, mencoba merasakan lagi bibir Ali.

'tak semanis apel, tapi bibirnya lembut dan kenyal, tapi aku lebih merasakan rasa cherry. Kenapa bisa bibir Ali rasanya cherry dan mint, segar dan menggairahkan(?)'

Ku pejamkan kedua mata ini dan gue memagut kembali bibirnya semakin dalam, dan gue merasa mulai menyukai rasa dari bibir Ali.

Gue gak tahu gimana ekspresi Ali saat ini, tapi gue tak merasa adanya dorongan atau balasan atau apapun, dia masih terdiam.

Setelah cukup lama mengecap rasa dari bibir Ali gue menjauhkan diri. Kami menatap satu sama lain lagi dan terlihat Ali menatapku terkejut dengan mata sedikit melebar dan bibir sedikit terbuka, bahkan mengabaikan teriakan tokoh utama dari film dan suara melengking dari hantu film itu. Kami tak bergeming sama sekali. Tak ada yang bahkan mengedipkan matanya barang sedetik.

‘sepertinya gue telah melakukan kesalahan besar’

Gue beranjak dari sofa namun sebelum gue berdiri Ali lebih dulu menarik bahu gue membuat gue terduduk lagi.

“Lagi-lagi lo ben-“ Ali menarik kaus bagian depan gue lalu

Cup

‘Ali mencium gue?’ gue terkejut atas tindakan Ali yang spontan ini. Namun tak lama karena setelahnya gue ikut menggerakkan bibir gue membalas pagutannya, dan gue yang lebih mendominasi gue meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam merasakan goa mulut Ali dan setelah Ali mengizinkannya gue segera menelusuri setiap jengkal dimulut nya dengan lidah gue, dan membuat Ali mengerang tertahan.

“mm-ppmm”

Jari gue naik mengelus pipinya sedangkan tangan gue yang lain  yang lain di pinggang ramping nya, untuk ukuran cowok pinggang Ali memang lebih ramping dari pada yang lainnya, ‘kenapa rasanya pas sekali, jodoh kah?’

Ali menyusupkan kedua tangannya perlahan memegang kedua bahu gue lalu mengalungkannya di leher gue dan semakin menekan ciuman kami dengan mendorong kepala gue sambil memainkan rambut gue. Tak ada diantara kami yang ingin menyudahinya, saling balas, menaut menggigit, membelai hingga membuat saliva menetes diantara bibir kami yang masih menaut.

Entah milik siapa. ‘peduli amat’

Ali mengerang lebih keras dan aku suka mendengarnya.

“mmmmppmmm”

Tak lama dari itu karena kebutuhan pasokan oksigen kami melepaskan tautan bibir kami menyudahi ciuman kami dan gue melihat pipi Ali sangat merah gue mengelus pipi yang sedikit chubby itu,

‘Halus sekali kulitnya, seperti kukit bayi’.

Ali menunduk tak berani menatap gue.

‘kenapa lo bertingkah imut lagi’ Gue mengangkat dagunya sehingga ia menatap gue   
Mata nya mengerjap-kerjap lucu dan gue suka, benar- benar menyukainya,

“Cantiknya, sangat cantik “ gumam gue pelan, Membuat Ali semakin memerah.

Mungkin Ali lebih cantik daripada bidadari yang ada di khayangan.

Dengan kejadian baru saja terjadi sealkan menyadarkan gue bahwa gue memang telah jatuh cinta dengan Ali, dan takkan gue sia-sia kan moment yang terjadi.

‘Bolehkah ku berharap Ali pun memiliki rasa yang sama’

"Ali gue sadar sekarang perasaan yang selama ini gue rasakan itu adalah perasaan tulus untuk mencintai seseorang, I love you Ali, apa lo merasakan hal yang sama?”

Gue mengatakannya dengan tersenyum tipis dan Ali mengangguk perlahan, gue menarik senyum lebih lebar dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan gue. Gue pun merasakan yang sama, Ali juga membalas pelukan gue. Lalu gue membisikkan sesuatu padanya

"apakah berarti sekarang kita bisa pindah ke kasur"

Ali langsung mendorong gue keras dan pergi meninggalkan gue menaiki tangga

"hahaha oh My BF sungguh menggemaskan, Ali tunggu abang iam coming."

Tanpa berniat mempause atau pun mematikan film yang kami tonton dan sepertinya udah mau selesai juga. Segera gue beranjak dari tempat gue dan menyusul Ali ke lantai atas tepatnya ke kamarnya.

Gue buka pintu kamar Ali dan melihat Ali meringkuk di dalam selimut nya. Saat menyadari keberadaan gue, Ali langsung menarik selimutnya mengubur tubuhnya dengan selimut.

‘gue jadi ragu, apa ini benar-benar Ali sahab eh pacar gue, kenapa begitu lucu hari ini’

Gue tak memperdulikan pikiran gue.   
setelah menutup pintu kamar. Gue melangkakhkan kaki mendekat ke tempat Ali. Naik ke atas kasurnya dan gue peluk Ali yang masih terbungkus selimut dan sesaat kemudian Ali membuka selimut nya menatap gue

Lalu menarik leher gue mengajak gue untuk masuk ke dalam selimunya.

Setelah itu...

 

**Tamat**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah akhirnya selesai juga,  
> gj, ooc, typos maklumin aja deah ya
> 
> Penasaran mau lihat mereka ngapain di dalam selimut ?  
> Hohoho  
> buka saja tuh selimut kalau mau lihat terusannya mereka ngapain hehe
> 
> Kalian silakkan bayang kan sendiri mereka sedang apa karena author jujur masih belum mahir untuk buat scene ena-ena dan sejenisnya.
> 
> Salam michi chan ^_^


End file.
